


Rosa di ghiaccio II°

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [26]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di one-shot (o flash) e PWP sulla X/S.Scritto per il P0rnfest col prompt:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Superbi Squalo/Xanxus 	Xanxus è diventato Boss, ma ancora non gli basta
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: Corona di peccati [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031219
Kudos: 5





	1. Desiderio bruciante

Desiderio bruciante

Xanxus era seduto davanti al camino, afferrò un pezzo di legno e lo lanciò tra le fiamme, guardando come veniva consumato.

“Sono diventato il boss dei Vongola, ho il potere per controllare questo mondo. O almeno così credevo che sarebbe stato…”. Si passò la mano sul volto e sospirò. “Per tutti sono ancora il trovatello, il figlio che il Nono non ha mai voluto”. Digrignò i denti, mentre innumerevoli cicatrici comparivano sul suo corpo.

“Continuano a parlar male di voi, dei miei Varia. Tutti voi continuate a venire umiliati” gemette Xanxus.

\- È come se lo spirito del Nono non avesse lasciato mai questo posto. La sua ipocrisia sembra aver maledetto queste mura -.

“Attendono solo di potermi uccidere e tradire. Agognano che Sawada diventi Boss, quando quel moccioso è più felice lontano da questo posto… da questa vita…”.

Squalo lo abbracciò da dietro, avvolgendogli il braccio sottile intorno al collo e gli posò la testa sulla spalla.

“Tutto quello che avete rischiato per farmi diventare quello che sono… ed io ancora che mi lamento. Sono proprio incorreggibile” borbottò Xanxus.

‘

_Era un uomo, dalla testa come quella di un furetto e la pelle nera. Indossava la divisa dei Varia come Levi, ma sulla spalla di uno c’era un IX°, mentre su quella dell’altro una X ° rosso fuoco._

_Aveva morso al collo il fulmine, i suoi denti erano conficcati nella sua carne._

_“Se anche riuscirai a staccarmi, morirai dissanguato in pochi minuti” ringhiò la creatura._

_Levi stava rigido, le braccia spalancate, la spada che teneva in mano gli era caduta in terra. Un rivolo di sudore gelido scese lungo la sua schiena._

_“Se, invece, starai fermo, ti sbranerò pian piano” ruggì l’essere, conficcandogli le unghie nel fianco._

_Il sangue scivolava copioso lungo il corpo di Levi._

_“Co-cosa sei?” biascicò A. Than._

_L’essere indicò la box arma conficcata nel suo petto. “Una chimera” ruggì._

_Levi chiuse gli occhi e allargò le braccia. Una pioggia di fulmini caddero_

_“Levi, no!” gridò Xanxus, mentre la carcassa bruciacchiata cadeva a terra, staccandosi dal varia del fulmine. Levi cadde in ginocchio, stringendosi il collo da cui sgorgava copiosamente il sangue a cascatella._

_“Io devo proteggervi Boss… Non morirò…” farfugliò, con un sorriso sulle labbra. “… avete bisogno di me”._

‘

Xanxus si concentrò sulle fiamme, le sue iridi vermiglie erano liquide.

Squalo gli posò un bacio gelido sulle labbra e scese lungo il suo collo, i suoi capelli argentei solleticarono la pelle del compagno.

Xanxus gli accarezzò i capelli corti avvertendo una fitta al petto.

\- Mi aveva promesso che li avrebbe tenuti lunghi soltanto fino al giorno in cui sarei diventato Boss, ma ora mi mancano – pensò, giocherellando con ciò che rimaneva della ciocca voluminosa al centro della sua fronte.

“Non sei felice di essere diventato boss dei Vongola?” gli sussurrò Squalo all’orecchio, la lingua tra i denti aguzzi.

Xanxus aizzò le fiamme con un attizzatoio.

“Non mi basta! Primo può ancora dirmi se sono degno o no! Le altre famiglie, gli altri Boss, pensano ancora di poter influenzare il mio giudizio!

Non ho ancora raggiunto la potenza per renderci liberi! Forse neanche esiste” ruggì.

Gli occhi di Squalo brillarono d’eccitazione. Lo spinse sul pavimento, iniziando a spogliarlo. Afferrò la protesi della sua mano e la gettò in un angolo della stanza.

“Squalo?” domandò confuso Xanxus.

“Aspettavo questo tuo risveglio da non sai quanti anni. Io volevo questo, ho sempre voluto questo” sussurrò Squalo. Proseguì a spogliarlo, baciandolo casualmente lungo il corpo, mordicchiandolo eccitato.

Lì dove toccava, Xanxus avvertiva un senso di freddo, ma anche di refrigerio per le sue cicatrici.

“Ti giuro che non mi taglierò i capelli finché non sarai diventato imperatore di questo mondo, amore mio” fece voto Superbi.

Xanxus ghignò a sua volta. Ribaltò le posizioni e lo bloccò sul pavimento, Squalo iniziò a spogliarsi, con l’aiuto di Xanxus.

“Perché non me lo hai semplicemente detto dall’inizio? Ti avrei dato il mondo” disse Xanxus, mentre Squalo gli afferrava i fianchi con le gambe.

Superbi gli morse il labbro e lo succhiò, fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.

“Dovevi arrivarci da solo. Volevo che desiderassi questo mondo per la ‘nostra’ libertà, anche la tua”.

I loro corpi erano illuminati dalle fiamme vermiglie. Si contorcevano, abbracciandosi, ribaltando di continuo le posizioni. I muscoli in tensione, percorsi da rivoli di sudore. Si graffiavano, baciavano, leccavano, ridevano strusciandosi. Xanxus inspirava l’odore dell’altro, Squalo rabbrividiva di piacere gorgogliando.

Le loro lingue s’intrecciavano, si premevano a vicenda, ora invadendo la bocca di uno, ora infiltrandosi in quella dell’altro.

Xanxus gli afferrò i glutei con così tanta forza da arrossargli la pelle e lo penetrò con un colpo secco. Squalo s’inarcò e diede il ritmo, muovendo seducente il bacino.

Xanxus lo stringeva a sé, respirandogli nell’orecchio.

\- Di più! Voglio di più! – pensava. Un vortice di emozioni lo circondava, gli annebbiava la mente, gli confondeva i sensi. Un turbinio di sensazioni e odori, si ritrovò ad ansimare sopraffatto dalla passione.

Le sue fiamme dell’ira fecero alzare le fiamme del camino, che crepitavano. Ci fu uno scoppiò, mentre entrambi urlavano, raggiungendo l’apice.

Sperma e sudore si confusero sul pavimento in chiazze indistinte.


	2. Dissidi sotto Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Bingo: Misto: 100 tazze di caffè e due biscotti + insicurezza  
> Prompt: Xanxs x Squalo: sciarpa e guanti

Dissidi sotto Natale

“ _Vooooi!_ Tu non puoi continuare a farti utilizzare così!” gridò Squalo, sgranando gli occhi.

Skull abbassò lo sguardo ed esalò: “Lui è gentile con m…”.

Squalo raggiunse una sedia con un calcio e la mandò in frantumi. “Sono tutte cazzate! Siamo sotto Natale e per lui sei uno schiavo come al solito”. Serrò un pugno fino a far scricchiolare le ossa. “Sei uno zerbino, un maledetto valletto!

Tu non sei questo! Non sei nato per svilirti così!”. Gridò così forte da far tremare le finestre, ferendosi la gola.

Skull chinò il capo, il disegno di una lacrima svettava sulla sua guancia.

“Mi ha invitato a mangiare con lui…” esalò.

“Su quel cazzo di tavolo ci sono solo due biscotti per te, neanche ad un servo viene riservato un trattamento così riprovevole” ringhiò Squalo. Fece scattare un paio di volte la lama della sua spada. “O vuoi dirmi che quel tavolo non è proprio quello dell’invito di cui parlavi? Chi altro vorrebbe cento tazze di caffè?! Non una o due, cento!” sbraitò.

Skull si nascose il viso tra le mani, sospirando.

“Pierre, senti…” esalò.

Superbi corse fuori correndo, in un mulinare di capelli argentei e chiuse la porta con un tonfo alle sue spalle. Si fece tutte le scale, trattenendo le lacrime.

Si arrestò, trovandosi davanti Xanxus.

“Cos’hai, feccia?” gli domandò.

Superbi fece una smorfia, scuotendo il capo. “Niente” ringhiò.

Xanxus lo afferrò per una ciocca e gli fece abbassare la testa. “Se qualcuno ti fa soffrire, spazzatura, io gli darò fuoco” ringhiò.

Squalo annuì lentamente.

Xanxus abbassò lo sguardo, corrugando la fronte. Gli lasciò andare la ciocca e infilò la mano sotto la giacca, estraendo un pacco. “Questo è per te. Non penserai che io sia un pezzente e ti faccia solo un cazzo di regalo di Natale” abbaiò.

Squalo sorrise, scartando il regalo. “Sciarpa e guanti bianchi?” domandò con un filo di voce.

“I guanti sono stati creati dalla famiglia Borbone e pensavo fossero degni della mia superbia. Lù ha insistito per prendere anche una sciarpa abbinata” spiegò Xanxus.

Squalo gli baciò la fronte.

< Lui può sembrare feroce e crudele, ma mi rispetta e mi esalta. Spazza via ogni mia insicurezza e non si limita ad usarmi. Tutto il resto è una sceneggiata per la spazzatura > pensò. “Regalo gradito… mio re dei peccati” sussurrò.


	3. Di fronte al camino acceso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto col p0rnfest.  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Superbi Squalo/Xanxus Il fuoco non gli faceva paura, se era il suo

Di fronte al camino acceso

Xanxus si lasciò cadere sul divano pesantemente, socchiudendo gli occhi. Nelle sue iridi color rubino si riflettevano le fiamme.

Sospirò pesantemente.

Le sue due pistole erano posate sul tavolinetto al suo fianco, e brillavano riflettendo il fuoco. Accanto ad essere c’era un bicchiere mezzo vuoto di liquore.

“Vedo il terrore nei loro occhi. Non è quello che voglio ottenere” sussurrò roco, facendo una smorfia. Chiuse gli occhi e si posò una mano sul volto. “Non è fedeltà, è paura. Non c’è niente che mi umili di più”.

Squalo lo raggiunse, accarezzandogli la spalla.

“Ora t’interessa il parere della feccia?” domandò. Indossava solo un intimo bianco, decorato col pizzo, che si confondeva con la sua pelle pallidissima.

Xanxus abbassò lentamente la mano e lo guardò.

“So che a te non dispiace che loro tremino e soffrano” sussurrò.

Squalo gli sfilò delicatamente gli stivali, i lunghi capelli argentei gli ricadevano lungo le spalle.

Xanxus mormorò: “Non hai freddo in quel modo?”.

“Vooooi! Io voglio solo che non ti feriscano! Brucino pure se devono farti soffrire” ringhiò Squalo. Si sporse in avanti, posandogli le mani sulle ginocchia.

“Freddo? Come posso avere freddo se la nostra passione mi fa bruciare?”.

Xanxus gli afferrò il mento e lo baciò con foga. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sulla sensazione piacevole.

Squalo intrecciò la lingua con la sua, Xanxus approfondì il bacio fino a mozzargli il fiato.

Superbi si staccò, prendendo aria.

“Non voglio che ti umili per me” sussurrò roco Xanxus.

\- Quanto è vero! Io ardo di desiderio. Lo voglio mio, sempre – pensò. Gli accarezzò la testa, infilandogli le dita abbronzate tra i capelli. Gli afferrò una ciocca, se la passò intorno alle dita e la tirò leggermente, fissandola con sguardo intenso.

“Non mi sento umiliato” ribatté Squalo, accarezzandogli le guance con entrambe le mani.

Xanxus ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Ho la sensazione che tu li annienteresti solo per farmi felice” sussurrò.

Squalo ridacchiò.

“Voooi, se funzionasse lo farei con piacere, ma so che non andrebbe così. Vedrai, gli faremo comprendere quanto vali”. Gli slacciò i pantaloni.

Xanxus arrossì, lasciandogli andare i capelli.

“Come possono fidarsi di qualcuno che brucia ogni cosa? La mia ira è incontrollabile” ringhiò, mentre i suoi occhi brillavano febbricitanti. “Potrei finire per bruciare anche te”. La sua voce si fece cupa, di gola, come provenisse dall’oltretomba.

Squalo lo sbatté contro il divano, facendo una smorfia.

“Io avere paura di te?!” ruggì. Gli abbassò i pantaloni di scatto.

Xanxus strinse le gambe, soltanto in boxer.

“Tu devi capire una cosa boss del cazzo” ruggì Squalo. Gli abbassò l’intimo, lasciandolo ignudo.

“VOOOOOOI!

Io non avrò mai paura di te! Di qualsiasi cosa posso diffidare! Ogni cosa può essere una minaccia!

Tu MAI!”.

Xanxus ansimò, respirando a fatica. Il fuoco alle loro spalle scoppiettava, le scintille schizzavano in tutte le direzioni.

“Il fuoco non mi fa paura se è il tuo, mio Cielo” sibilò Squalo. Chiuse gli occhi e gli prese il membro in bocca, succhiandolo avidamente.

Xanxus si aggrappò ai braccioli del divano, arcuando la schiena e gli uscì un lungo ringhio. Il suo verso si fece più forte, simile a un ruggito, mentre Squalo succhiava con sempre maggiore foga.

Lo premette fino in fondo alla sua gola, accarezzandolo con la lingua.

\- Le tue fiamme mi proteggono. La tua ira è per le ingiustizie, mio amore – pensò Squalo. Proseguì, continuando a succhiare.

Xanxus ansimava, le labbra bruciavano. Raggiunse l’apice, cercò di trattenersi.

Squalo ghignò e lo mordicchiò appena, con i denti triangolari da squalo.

Xanxus venne, sporcandolo di sperma. Squalo deglutì e si staccò da lui, lo guardò abbandonarsi ansimando. La pelle abbronzata, segnata dalle cicatrici, madida di sudore.

Le fiamme del camino erano andate scemando e ora rimanevano solo delle braci.

Superbi si fermò a riprendere fiato, leccandosi le labbra.


	4. Dove fioriscono i limoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Superbi Squalo/Xanxus Squalo ha sempre creduto in lui

Dove fioriscono i limoni

Xanxus afferrò la gamba sinuosa di Squalo e la sollevò, si piegò in avanti posandogli una serie di baci sulla coscia, risalì fino ad avvicinarsi all’intimo e lo mordicchiò, arrossandogli la pelle.

Squalo ridacchiò, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Vooooi…” sussurrò. Gli accarezzò il ginocchio bollente, Xanxus era in ginocchio sul letto. “Come fai ad essere ancora in piedi con tutto l’alcool che hai in corpo?” domandò.

Dal soffitto pendevano dei tralci colmi di fiori rossi, rosa e viola. Alcuni gialli decoravano i davanzali delle finestre.

Xanxus ridacchiò. Lo fece stendere a faccia in su e gli fu sopra, entrambi i loro corpi erano ignudi.

“Questo alcool è il carburante che s’incendia quando ti vede. Ti voglio e ti desidero” sussurrò roco.

Squalo gli accarezzò il viso con la mano gelida e si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, arrossandolo.

“Come se solitamente fosse diverso” sussurrò. I capelli argentei creavano un’aureola intorno al suo viso.

Xanxus si arcuò con la schiena e gli mordicchiò il collo, scese a baciargli il petto sottile, passandogli la lingua sui capezzoli. Li rese turgidi, ascoltando l’altro mugolare.

“Voglio festeggiare questa notte d’inizio d’anno nel modo più focoso che mi viene in mente” sussurrò roco.

Squalo gli avvolse le gambe intorno alla vita, continuando a sorridergli. La testa gli doleva per i troppi alcolici e le sue pupille erano dilatate.

L’odore dei fiori che gli pungeva le narici, lo confondeva.

“Domani non saremo in grado di alzarci” biascicò Squalo. Gli passò le mani sul corpo abbronzato, solcato dalle cicatrici.

Nonostante il baldacchino del loro letto, s’intravedeva lo stesso il grande e luminoso lampadario di cristallo.

La volta a botte del soffitto della stanza era decorato da delle stelle dorate dipinte su uno sfondo blu terso.

“Allora vorrà dire che non lo faremo. Rimarremo abbracciati, stretti l’uno all’altro” sussurrò Xanxus. La sua eccitazione era evidente e svettava, i muscoli del suo corpo erano in tensione.

Squalo sganciò la spada dalla protesi e la fece cadere oltre al letto, scalciò, facendo precipitare oltre il bordo anche un po’ di lenzuolo candido.

“Avremmo delle cose da fare” gli ricordò.

Xanxus lo baciò all’altezza dell’inguine, con una mano gli accarezzò l’interno della coscia, sfiorandogli il membro, mentre con l’altra gli stringeva un gluteo fino ad arrossarlo.

Squalo si penetrò con un indice, lasciandosi sfuggire un lungo gemito.

Xanxus lo baciò fino a mozzargli il fiato, poggiandogli la fronte sulla sua. Squalo si staccò, riprendendo fiato.

Sul pavimento erano adagiati dei cestini in vimini colmi di piccoli fiorellini di carta, di foglietti con auguri di buon auspicio e piccole ovette d’argento.

Xanxus afferrò entrambi i glutei di Superbi, strusciando il membro contro di lui.

“Che la feccia aspetti, come proposito dell’anno nuovo voglio trascurarti di meno”.

Squalo gli sorrise.

Xanxus corrugò la fronte, domandandogli: “Per te è un problema se lo facciamo mentre siamo un po’ sbronzi?” domandò.

Squalo negò col capo, una lunga ciocca gli finì sul volto, dando l’illusione fosse diviso a metà.

“No, affatto. Però io come proposito dell’anno nuovo voglio che tu possa dimostrare quanto vale. Questo mondo smetterà di dubitare di te” ringhiò.

Ai piedi della porta c’era una rosa rossa abbandonata.

Xanxus entrò dentro di lui, facendogli sfuggire un lungo gemito di piacere, prolungato. Lui si lasciò andare a un basso ringhio desideroso.

Squalo strusciò la testa sul letto, mentre Xanxus dava delle spinte secche.

“Tu hai dubitato?” ringhiò l’uomo, con voce roca.

“MAI!” gridò Squalo, a pieni polmoni.

Xanxus ghignò.

\- Non ne dubitavo, ma so quanto ti piace potermelo dire – pensò. Si concentrò sulla sensazione piacevole che gli dava penetrare l’altro, Squalo gli andava incontro col bacino, incalzandolo, spingendolo ad aumentare il ritmo.

\- Ho sempre creduto in te! No, non che non dubiterò e tu lo sai – pensò Squalo, sentendo la stretta ferrea delle mani di Xanxus su di sé.

Fuori dalla finestra c’era un albero di limoni. Il vento li faceva ondeggiare, ognuno di loro era giallo e grande un pugno. Lo stormire delle foglie risuonava piano, coperto dalle grida dei piacere dei due.

Un fiorellino di limone sbocciò, mentre il lenzuolo del letto a baldacchino di Boss e Capitano dei Varia si macchiava di sperma.


	5. Come Persefone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Kula Shaker - Persephone (+lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QrXESpT0l-Y.  
> AMARP0RN: P0rnfest #11.  
> 2018-01-13 KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Superbi Squalo/Xanxus Squalo lo aveva notato tra mille, la prima volta. E continuava a farlo.

Come Persefone

Squalo passò di fianco ad una donna dal lungo vestito rosso, aveva già superato due mafiosi, si era fatto largo nella calca. Iemitsu gli aveva quasi pestato il piede, le risate gli rimbombavano fastidiose nella testa.

Aveva notato una testa mora in lontananza, la melodia dei violini era coperta dal brusio di voci.

Squalo rubò il megafono dalle mani di Reborn, che era accomodato sulla spalla di Iemitsu e si fece largo a gomitate verso la giacca di Xanxus, che aveva visto di sfuggita.

" _Voooooiiiiii!_ Toglietevi dai piedi!" gridò a pieni polmoni, facendo indietreggiare gli ospiti davanti a lui.

Si mise a correre verso gli occhi rosso sangue di Xanxus, che lo fissavano incuriositi.

\- Bosshu! - pensò, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Feccia, non ti aspettavo a questo ricevimento” disse secco Xanxus.

“Voi, dovresti aspettarmi sempre” ribatté Squalo. Ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

\- Ti ho scovato nella calca la prima volta che ti ho visto. Ho tutta l’intenzione di continuare a farlo per il resto della mia esistenza.

Non mi scappi – pensò, facendo l’inchino.

“Vuoi ballare, boss di merda?” domandò.

Xanxus piegò le labbra in un ghigno, gli afferrò la mano malamente. “In realtà vorrei essere da qualunque parte che non sia qui, mio dolce feccia” scherzò. Gli strinse il fianco ed iniziò a farlo volteggiare.

Superbi scoppiò a ridere selvaggiamente.

Intorno a loro si levò un brusio, diversi facevano smorfie e l’indicavano.

Xanxus fece volteggiare Squalo su se stesso con una mano, mentre con l’altra estraeva dal fodero una delle due pistole e sparava una proiettile di fiamme in cielo.

Gl’invitati fecero un passo indietro, lasciando una parte del prato libera.

Xanxus tornò a far danzare Squalo, che gli aggrappò al suo collo.

“Allora andiamocene” sibilò.

Xanxus lo prese in braccio, la pistola di nuovo nel fodero. Si mise a correre, mentre Squalo scalciavo, si mise a correre lungo le scalinate di una torre. Sfondò la porta di una camera da letto con un calcio, la casacca che ondeggiava dietro le sue spalle.

Gettò malamente Squalo sul letto e balzò a gattoni sopra di lui, Squalo si sfilò gli stivali e li lanciò, colpendo l’addome muscoloso di Xanxus, che nel frattempo si era messo a torso nudo, con dei calci leggeri.

I due si baciarono con foga, mordicchiandosi le labbra a vicenda, spogliandosi con foga, anche a vicenda.

Xanxus gli afferrò una ciocca di capelli e la strattonò.

“Se questi continuano a crescere, diventerai come Raperonzolo, spazzatura” ringhiò.

Superbi ribatté: “Sarebbe un modo innovativo per fuggire dalle feste, boss”, con voce roca. “Aggrappati e sali”.

Xanxus lo aiutò a spogliarsi, mentre si denudava a sua volta. Il suo corpo muscoloso era febbricitante, man mano che i suoi movimenti diventavano più frettolosi apparivano delle cicatrici sul fisico di Xanxus.

\- Lui è il mio Ade ed io la sua Persefone. Posso apparire la delicata fanciulla da salvare, ma in realtà sono io la più crudele tra i due. Io governo il regno degl’inferi e faccio soffrire le anime dei dannati, mentre lui è giusto e potente – pensò Squalo, iniziando a prepararsi.

Xanxus gli afferrò la mano e gliela allontanò, facendola scivolare fuori da lui.

“Non togliermi questo piacere” disse roco.

Squalo gli morse la spalla fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue. “Con piacere” soffiò.

\- La melodia delle nostre anime che danzavano vagano per la stanza, chiamandomi, invogliandomi a volerne sempre di più – pensò Xanxus, baciandolo con foga più volte. Lo penetrò con due dita, muovendosi con attenzione, sentendo l’altro diventare sempre meno stretto e più umido. Le sue dita bollenti si muovevano esperte, entrò con un terzo dito, cercando i punti più sensibili.

\- Mi conosce a memoria, come un vecchio marinaio conosce le strade che segna una mappa su una rotta che percorre abitualmente da tutta la vita – pensò.

Xanxus fece scivolare le dita fuori da lui, Squalo lo afferrò con desiderio e sete di possesso.

Xanxus entrò dentro di lui, entrambi gridarono di piacere. Uno con una voce più possente e bassa, l’altra con un grido che si sentì fino alla festa.

Iemitsu ridacchiò, riconoscendo i gemiti osceni successivi.

“Il Nono non ne sarà contento” sussurrò.

Una goccia di pioggia gli finì sul naso, iniziò a piovere, diversi invitati scapparono via urlando, cercando rifugio sotto i portici e nei saloni.

Le loro urla e ticchettii sulla finestra rimbombarono nella stanza.

Xanxus dava delle spinte sempre più forti, deglutendo e boccheggiando, stritolando Squalo a sé. Superbi gli andava incontro, con movimenti di piacere e disperazione, arcuandosi fino a far dolere la schiena e il bacino.

Xanxus proseguì, finché non sentì lo sperma del compagno bagnarlo e si liberò anche lui.

“VOOOOOOIIIIIIII! XANXUUUUUS!” sbraitò Squalo.

“Squalo!” ruggì Xanxus. Si accasciò sopra l’amante, che lo aiutò con gesti delicati a scivolare fuori da sé.

Si baciarono, arrossandosi a vicenda le labbra gonfie e morse.


	6. Infinite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 11 P0rnfest  
> 2018-01-13 KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Superbi Squalo/Xanxus Timoteo cerca moglie per Xanxus. Lui ha già scelto Squalo.

Infinite

Aria camminava davanti alle grandi vetrate dell’abitazione dei Giglio Nero, attraverso cui entrava la luce a fiotti. Risaltando il suo sorriso statico e sereno. Alle sue spalle c’era la grande tavola.

"Figliolo, stai osservando i vestiti che la tua promessa sposa ha comprato per te?" chiese il Nono, accomodato a capotavola.

Xanxus aveva il viso appoggiato sul piatto, i gomiti sul tavolo e sbadigliava rumorosamente.

Il Nono lo richiamò: “Figliolo”.

" _Umh_?" chiese Xanxus assonnato.

Squalo corrugò la fronte, osservando il vestito candido della Giglio Nero.

“Vooooi... Aria sembra un abito da sposa” sussurrò. Era seduto accanto a Xanxus, con le gambe incrociate.

_'Suo padre sospirò e gli poggiò una mano sulla testa, indicando il vestito candido da sposa nell'armadio._

_"Se non dovessi mai usarlo, sarà tuo" sussurrò._

_Squalo batté le palpebre con aria interessata._

_"Era tuo?" chiese._

_“Sì, ma non ho mai avuto il privilegio d’indossarlo._

_Quel vestito mi ricorda com’ero una volta, prima che le porte della mia vita si chiudessero una dietro l’altra. Ero ingenuo, sciocco, forse molto stupido, ma… ho paura che se buttassi quel vestito, distruggerei la mia ultima speranza" rispose il genitore. '_

"È un abito da sposa quello che indossa ora Nona Giglio Nero" rispose il Nono.

"Finalmente quella feccia di Gamma si sposa" borbottò Xanxus. 

Squalo gl’indicò i vestiti a cui Timoteo faceva riferimento, era uno smoking bianco.

“Quelli sono da sposo” disse il Nono.

Xanxus si alzò seduto, sul viso aveva il segno del piatto. “Vecchio, dillo a quell’idiota di Gamma” brontolò.

Timoteo fece un colpo di tosse. “Mi riferisco al _vostro_ matrimonio. Non vedo perché una boss dovrebbe sposare un semplice fulmine, nonché suo sottoposto” ribatté.

L’espressione di Aria era inumana, quasi angelica, il suo sorriso era perfetto, ma agli angoli degli occhi s’intravedevano delle lacrime.

Xanxus si alzò in piedi e scalciò il tavolo, ribaltandolo. La tovaglia si sporcò e strappò, i piatti andarono in frantumi, i vetri in pezzi e le posate tintinnarono. Anche la sedia su cui era accomodato era precipitata a terra.

“Che diamine vuoi insinuare, vecchio?” ringhiò.

Aria si voltò lentamente verso di lui.

“Tuo padre ti sta cercando una moglie degna e la sua scelta è ricaduta su di me” sussurrò.

Xanxus afferrò Squalo per i fianchi, sollevandolo di peso dalla sedia su cui era ancora accomodato. 

“Io ho già chi voglio sposare, vecchio demente” ruggì.

Timoteo scosse il capo, sospirando.

“Non potrai mai darmi un erede con un semplice Capitano dei Vari...”. Iniziò a dire.

“Squalo sarà mio marito!” sbraitò Xanxus. Strinse Superbi con forza al petto e si allontanò lungo le scale, sbattendo i piedi fino a far rimbombare i suoi passi.

“Voooi! Così si parla, boss!” gridò.

Aria mise una mano sulla spalla di Timoteo.

“Nono, vi conviene parlargli quando si sarà placata la sua ira. Lui tiene molto a voi” sussurrò.

Timoteo sospirò.

“Giorno dopo giorno capisco sempre di più che, per quanto io gli voglia bene come fosse figlio mio, non è adeguato al ruolo di boss” gemette.

Dal piano di sopra provenne il tonfo di una porta che veniva chiusa malamente. 

Il suono rimbombò nella camera da letto di Aria.

“Sei sicuro di volerlo fare proprio qui?” sussurrò Squalo. Deglutì, aveva sul viso un’espressione che era un misto di preoccupazione e divertita eccitazione.

Xanxus si stava spogliando strappando i vestiti con movimenti selvaggi, digrignando i denti.

“Quel maledetto... Non ha capito che tu sei mio ed io non voglio nessun altro?!”. Lanciò uno stivale contro il muro, facendo cadere un vaso, il cui vetro si scheggiò. “Certo che voglio farlo qui! Così imparano a cercare di farmi sposare quella ‘vegliarda’, potrebbe essere mia madre”.

Squalo si spogliò a sua volta, afferrò un cuscino candido, nascondendo il corpo ignudo dietro di esso. Il colore della fodera era di poco più chiaro della sua pelle.

\- Vorrei dirgli che sta sbagliando, che la pagheremo, ma mi sento su di giri. È come se stessi volando legato ad un aquilone, all’interno del più bel cielo invernale mai visto – pensò.

Xanxus finì di spogliare entrambi, ansimando come un animale a caccia, la schiena piegata.

Nel silenzio interrotto solo dai suoi ansiti si udiva il ticchettare di un orologio.

“Tu sei la mia regina ed io il tuo re” sussurrò Xanxus. Lo penetrò con forza, strappandogli uno strilletto di piacere.

“Tu sei sempre bello. Vestito di bianco, vestito di nero… Non vestito” sussurrò roco Xanxus.

Squalo si aggrappò a lui, lasciando che si muovesse con delle spinte sempre più forti dentro di lui. La sua pelle pallida si arrossava.

Xanxus iniziò a muoversi con così tanta foga da far tremare e cigolare il letto.

“Voi! Sì, così! Vooi! Così, boss!” gridava. La sua voce faceva tremare le finestre per quanto era potente, teneva gli occhi chiusi e spalancava la bocca. La sua lingua batteva contro i suoi denti aguzzi, mentre respirava affannosamente.

Xanxus iniziò a ruggire tra gli ansiti.

\- Io solo sarò tuo marito e tu solo il mio… Te lo giuro non sposerò nessun altro.

Quel giorno pioverà e tu sarai una sposa bellissima, bagnata e fortunata. Correrai tra le pozzanghere ed io dovrò impedirti di andarci a piedi nudi.

Quel giorno non suonerà il requiem nel tuo cuore, ma l’inno alla vita.

Saremo legati in eterno. Niente impedirà questo, neanche mio padre – promise.

Squalo raggiunse l’orgasmo e venne, sporcando di sudore e sperma le lenzuola di Aria.

“Aria… la spo-sposerà… Gamma” biascicò Xanxus, liberandosi a sua volta con un lungo ululato.


	7. Ti dono il mio respiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: kink flash challenge!  
> Prompt: Breathplay.  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header

Ti dono il mio respiro

Le mani di Xanxus premevano sulla giugulare di Squalo. Il viso di quest'ultimo si faceva via via sempre più bluastro, mentre boccheggiava per incanalare l'aria.

Le labbra di Xanxus erano serrate, i segni delle sue dita davano vita a segni vividi e violetti sulla pelle del Capitano.

“Vuoi che smetta, feccia?” domandò con durezza, gli occhi rossi febbricitanti.

Squalo ghignò a fatica, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

< Questo è l'unico modo che conosco per rassicurarti riguardo alla tua furia. Per farti capire che la tua ira non può farmi male, di smettere di soffrire > pensò. “No" esalò a fatica.


	8. Braccio mozzato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la: La ANONYMOUS H/C SPEED-FILLING CHALLENGE!  
> #fill: A subisce un gravissimo infortunio e deve subire un'amputazione. B lo sostiene durante il suo recupero.

Braccio mozzato

Squalo rischiò di cadere in avanti, Xanxus lo afferrò al volo stringendolo per il fianco e se lo poggiò contro.

“Datti una calmata, feccia” ringhiò il Boss.

Superbi gridò: “Vooooi! Me la cavo da solo!”.

Xanxus lo immobilizzò contro di sé, dicendogli: “Hai perso un dannato braccio! Lascia fare a me!”. Lo aiutò a sedersi sulla sedia spingendolo malamente e gli aprì uno yogurt.

Squalo sbuffò sonoramente, mentre l’altro lo imboccava con dello yogurt. Si leccò le labbra sottili, passandosi più volte la lingua umida sui denti aguzzi e triangolari.

“Non vorrai portarmi anche al gabinetto, spero” brontolò.

Xanxus ribatté: “Oh sì, invece, spazzatura”.


	9. Una rosa blu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storia scritta per: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.  
> Tema numero 2:  
> “MASCHERA”.  
> Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/notes/stardustway/2-maschera-prompts/572515456989555/

Una rosa blu

Timoteo stava seduto sulla sua sedia, con le gambe accavallate e le mani unite sulle ginocchia, a stringere il pomello del suo bastone.

“Figliolo, ormai non sei più un bambino” disse.

Xanxus fece una smorfia.

< Non lo sono solo quando ti conviene, vecchio di merda > pensò.

“Quindi?” disse secco.

I guardiani alle spalle del Nono fecero delle smorfie, alcuni di loro scossero la testa.

“Sarebbe arrivato il momento per te di cercarti un’amante ufficiale. Per questo oggi ho indetto una festa.

Sai che voglio solo il tuo bene. Sono stanco di vederti da solo, rinchiuso nella tua rabbia. Avere qualcuno accanto ti farà bene” disse Timoteo.

Xanxus gli chiese: “Fammi indovinare. Ci saranno come candidate solo le figlie dei boss mafiosi con cui vuoi fare delle alleanze”.

Timoteo annuì.

“Dobbiamo essere sicuri che si tratti di famiglie fidate che non vogliono attentare alla tua vita” rispose.

Xanxus ringhiò, aggrottando le sopracciglia doppie.

“Quando sarà quest’incantevole ‘asta’ della mia persona?” domandò secco.

Timoteo scosse il capo assumendo un’espressione sconsolata.

“Sarà oggi pomeriggio, ma ti prego di comprendere che non è per niente quello che credi”.

Xanxus si alzò in piedi.

“Allora mi congedo. Devo prepararmi” disse secco. S’inginocchiò e con un gesto gelido fece il baciamano al Nono.

Quest’ultimo gli accarezzò dolcemente la testa utilizzando l’altra mano, scompigliandogli i capelli mori.

Xanxus si rialzò e si allontanò con passo marziale, fissato dagli altri guardiani del Nono.

***

Squalo si premette la maschera di pizzo nera sul volto e si guardò intorno.

Notò Xanxus che sonnecchiava appoggiato contro un muro, con le braccia incrociate al petto.

Un gruppo di ragazzine si erano accalcate a cerchio non troppo lontane da lui. Lo indicavano, guardandolo, parlottavano tra loro ridacchiando e si sbracciavano nel tentativo di ottenere la loro attenzione.

< Guardalo, non riesce neanche a comprendere quanto è desiderato. Non si rende conto che ognuna di loro sarebbe pronta a uccidere o mutilarsi pur di avere i suoi favori > pensò Superbi.

“Voooi! Tu non ti diverti alla festa, boss?” domandò.

< L’ho conosciuto ad una festa come questa. Anche allora se ne stava appartato da solo come adesso. Rinchiuso nei suoi pensieri >.

Xanxus riaprì gli occhi e Squalo rabbrividì, specchiandosi nelle sue iridi.

< La prima cosa che ricordo di lui sono proprio gli occhi. Quel color rosso tramonto mi aveva catturato > pensò Squalo.

Xanxus sbadigliò rumorosamente e batté le palpebre, guardandosi intorno con aria assonnata. Si sfilò la rosa blu dalla tasca della giacca e se la rigirò tra le dita.

< A chi dovrei darla secondo il Nono? > si domandò.

Squalo guardò la sua rosa e chiese: “A quale di quelle ragazze vorresti darla?”. Indicò le giovani.

Xanxus si voltò nella direzione delle ragazze.

“Troppa differenza d’età, sono bambine” disse secco.

Squalo ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Per te sono sempre tutti mocciosi”.

Xanxus gli si avvicinò, con una smorfia sul viso.

“Tieni, feccia. Mi sono stancato” disse, porgendogli il fiore.

“Cosa?!” gridò una delle ragazze. Altre due strillarono, una quarta svenne e altre scossero il capo, iniziando a parlottare tra loro.

Squalo afferrò la rosa che il Vongola gli stava porgendo e se la mise tra i capelli.

“Allora andiamocene, boss” disse.

Xanxus annuì e si avviò verso l’interno della villa, seguito da Superbi.


	10. Proposte piccanti e indecenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla: Corsa delle 48 Ore di Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 6. “Vado a farmi una doccia.”  
> Parole: 241.

Proposte piccanti e indecenti

Xanxus si alzò sbadigliando dal suo trono e si passò la mano sul viso madido di sudore.

“Vado a farmi una doccia” annunciò. Si sfilò la coda di procione che teneva tra i capelli mori e la lasciò cadere su un tavolino.

Squalo si alzò a sua volta dalla poltrona, dov’era steso con le gambe accavallate.

Gli domandò: “ _Voooi_ … Vuoi che ti accompagni, boss?”.

Xanxus fece una smorfia.

Si sfilò la casacca e la lasciò cadere su una sedia.

“Non ho bisogno di aiuto, feccia” disse secco.

Squalo ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi e aguzzi.

“Oh, _bakaboss._ Ti facevo più sveglio” mormorò.

Xanxus mugolò: “ _Mnh_?”.

Squalo gli passò la mano sulla cravatta in parte sciolta e scese sui pettorali scoperti di Xanxus, su cui risaltavano in modo evidente le cicatrici.

Si sporse e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Intendevo che potevo farti compagnia” soffiò.

< In realtà volevo farmi la doccia perché fa caldo da morire e stavo letteralmente squagliandomi, ma questa è una proposta anche migliore > pensò Xanxus.

Lo afferrò per una ciocca di capelli argentei e lo trasse a sé, facendolo aderire sul suo corpo.

“Vediamo se reggi il ritmo, spazzatura” lo sfidò.

Squalo gli avvolse il braccio intorno alla vita e si fece accompagnare in bagno dal Vongola.

“Scoprirai che gli squagli sono animali subacquei. Posso reggere sott’acqua tutto il tempo che voglio” disse lascivo, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Xanxus rise selvaggiamente.

< Questo è lo spirito! > pensò.


	11. Messinscena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squalo e Xanxus hanno un loro perverso modo di divertirsi.  
> Scritto per Parolando.  
> Prompt: macerie, vino, gatto e televisione   
> Scritta sentendo: Bad Romance - Lady Gaga; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bwed4JnNpfQ.

Messinscena

La luce dell’alba illuminava l’ampio giardino, le _macerie_ di una statua distrutta, e faceva capolino dalle ampie finestre di Villa Vongola.

“Cosa hai detto?!” gridò Squalo. Premette così forte il pollice sul cucchiaio da mandarlo in pezzi.

Xanxus conficcò la forchetta nel tavolo e ghignò.

“Che questa pizza è fredda. Non ho nessuna intenzione di mangiarla, feccia” ribatté secco. Il suo sorriso era cattivo ed i suoi occhi rossi brillavano. Afferrò un bicchiere colmo di vino e lo lanciò contro un colonnato. Pezzi di vetri si sparpagliarono sul pavimento dove si allargò una grande macchia di liquido rosso.

Squalo si alzò in piedi e raggiunse la sedia con un calcio, questa andò a sbattere contro una parete, andando in frantumi. Pezzi di legno volarono tutt’intorno.

“Te la ficco in gola, boss di merda!” sbraitò Squalo, rosso in volto.

Xanxus si sporse in avanti, premendo il petto contro il bordo del tavolo.

“Voglio vederti provare, spazzatura” lo sfidò.

“ _VOOOOI_!”. Tuonò Squalo, rosso in volto.

Dino li guardava col viso bluastro, passando lo sguardo da uno all’altro, col battito cardiaco accelerato. I suoi occhi divennero liquidi e il suo viso una smorfia vedendo Xanxus accarezzarsi le pistole, mentre Squalo avanzava verso di lui ancheggiando.

Superbi si sfilò la casacca e la lanciò lontano, facendo scattare la lama.

Cavallone corse fuori gridando.

Squalo raggiunse Xanxus che lo afferrò per i capelli argentei e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo con foga. Superbi ricambiò, intrecciando le loro lingue.

Si staccarono e scoppiarono a ridere selvaggiamente.

“Voi, io mi chiedo come quegli idioti continuino a cascarci” disse Squalo. “Faremmo successo in televisione, siamo degli attori nati”.

Xanxus fece una pistola con l’indice e il pollice, fingendo di sparare.

Squalo si stese all’indietro, spalancando le gambe nelle sue direzioni.

Xanxus rise nuovamente. Lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo issò, poggiandoselo sulle gambe. Strusciarono i loro bacini, Squalo gli avvolse il braccio intorno al collo.

< Se Dino sapesse che è la pizza di ieri e boss ha già fatto colazione, non capirebbe. Però è troppo divertente prendere in giro lui e la mafia > pensò.

Xanxus iniziò a spogliarlo con urgenza, Squalo gli mordicchiò il labbro e lo succhiò fino ad arrossarlo.

Squalo si strusciò contro Xanxus, facendo un suono simile alle fusa di un gatto. Si staccò la protesi, era completamente ignudo.

Xanxus passò a spogliarsi a sua volta.

< I Varia in questo momento sono occupati. Nessuno ci disturberà > pensò. Si baciarono con foga, intrecciando le loro lingue. I mugolii di Squalo erano bassi, quelli dell’altro simili a dei rochi ruggiti.


End file.
